


Не вполне алгоритмируемые возмущения в сверхсложных логических комплексах

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [13]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Иногда, бывает, просто хочется поработать на хорошем железе.





	Не вполне алгоритмируемые возмущения в сверхсложных логических комплексах

Тони давно только поток информации, распространяющейся по нейроволоконным кабелям, объектная волна, воспринимаемая только глазами и разумом. Он выполняет те же действия, что делал когда-то, чтобы казаться человеком. Пресловутый «дружелюбный программный интерфейс», что позволяет координировать между собой новую команду Мстителей. Однако человеком Старк больше не является. Вместе с телом он потерял многое, что составляло для него прежде радость жизни, а теперь является бессмысленным для информации набором ритуалов. Например, эмоции. Его существование — рационально и бесстрастно, желания покинули его. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока в центральный зал Башни не входит улыбающийся Локи и не кладет руки на приборную панель.

— Привет, Старк, — говорит бог, мягко касаясь клавиш.

Вихрь искажений сметает первую линию защиты. Тони всегда был уверен, что паршивец слишком похож на вирус, чтобы быть настоящим.


End file.
